Incantations
Chants and spells are a large part of the magic use in the Cardcaptor Sakura series. They allow the user to call upon power and release it. Sakura's Incantations Wand Release Sakura uses three different incantations to release her sealing wand from it's key-form. Each incantation changes upon the wand's form changing. There are various translations for the original Japanese incantation. Clow Wand Romanji= "Yami no chikara himeshi kagi yo, Shin no sugata o ware no mae ni shimese. Keiyaku no moto Sakura ga meijiru. RERI-ZU!" |-|English= "Key which hides the powers of the dark, Reveal your true form before me. I, Sakura Kinomoto, command you under our contract. Release!" |-|Japanese= 「闇の力を秘めし鍵よ, 真の姿を我の前に示せ 契約のもと、 さくらが命じる　封印解除 （レリーズ）！」 Star Wand Romanji= "Hoshi no chikara o himeshi kagi yo, Shin no sugata o ware no mae ni shimese. Keiyaku no moto Sakura ga meijiru. RERI-ZU!" |-|English= "Key which hides the powers of the star, Reveal your true form before me. I, Sakura Kinomoto, command you under our contract. Release!" |-|Japanese= 「星の力を秘めし鍵よ, 真の姿を我の前に示せ 契約のもと、 さくらが命じる　封印解除 （レリーズ）！」 Dream Wand Romanji= "Yume no chikara o himeshi kagi yo, Shin no sugata o ware no mae ni shimese. RERI-ZU!" |-|English= "Key which hides the forces of dreams, Reveal your true form before me. Release!" |-|Japanese= 「夢の力を秘めし鍵よ, 真の姿を我の前に示せ （レリーズ）！」 Card Capture Another incantation is said to seal each card. Clow Cards Romanji= "Nanji no arubekisugata ni modore! KUROU KADO!" |-|English= "Return to the form that you were meant to be in! CLOW CARD!" |-|Japanese= 「汝のあるべき姿に戻れ！ クロウカード！」 Sakura Cards The Sakura cards do not have a sealing incantation as they were originally captured Clow cards. The cards are transformed, there for, not requiring a capture. Romanji= "Kurou no tsukurishi kado yo. Furuki sugata o sute, umare kaware. Arata na aruji, Sakura no na no moto ni!" |-|English= Card created by Clow, Discard your old form and be reborn, Under the name of Sakura, The new mistress!" |-|Japanese= 「クロウの創りしカードよ。 旧き姿を捨て　生まれ変われ。 新たな主　さくらの名のもとに！」 Clear Cards Romanji= "Aruji naki mono yo. Yume no tsue no moto, Ware no chikara to nare! SEK-YOH!" |-|English= Force without master. Heed the call of my staff of dreams, and become my power! SECURE!" |-|Japanese= 「主なき者よ、 夢の杖のもと、我の力となれ! セキュア！」 Card Release/Use Clow Cards Romanji= "“Kuro” no tsukurishi kādo yo. Waga “kagi” ni chikara o kase. Kado ni yadorishi maryoku o kono “kagi” ni utsushi ga ni chikara o!" |-|English= "Creation of Clow, Lend your power to my key, Bestow the magic of the card unto my key!" |-|Japanese= 「『クロウ』の創りしカードよ。 我が『鍵』に力を貸せ｡ カードに宿りし魔力を この『鍵』に移し　我に力を！」 Sakura Cards TBA Clear Cards TBA Syaoran's Incantations While Syaoran is assumed to be the successor of the Clow cards, he rarely uses any of the ones he's captured. He primarily uses jufu when summoning any kind of magical assistance. Cerberus Cerberus' only incantation to date is the "Card Captor Contract". The words of the contract are spoken before the person, who must then take hold of the Sealing Wand. The person is then bound to the contract. Romanji= "Fuuin no kagi yo. Nanji to no keiyaku o nozomu mono ga koko ni iru. Shoujo-mei o Sakura. “Kagi” yo shoujo ni chikara o ataeyo! Fūin kaijo RERI-ZU!" |-|English= "Key of the seal, Someone wishes to make a contract with you, A girl named Sakura. Key! Bestow you power upon her! RELEASE!" |-|Japanese= 「封印の鍵よ。 汝との契約を望む者がここにいる。 少女　名をさくら｡ 『鍵』よ　少女に力を与えよ！」 Yue While Yue does not use cards, there are incantations for the beginning and end of the final judgement. As the judge, Yue is required to say them. Final Judgement: Start Romanji= "Kurou no tsukuri shi kado-tachi yo. Nandachi no shutaru koto o nozomu mono ga koko ni iru. “Sentei-sha Keruberosu” ni eraba reshi shoujo-mei o Sakura. Shoujo ga makotoni warera no omo ni fusawashii ka ga “shinpan-sha tsuki” saigo no “shinpan” o okonau." |-|English= "Cards created by Clow, Here stand one who would be your master, The girl chosen by the advocate Cerberus. Her name is Sakura. To determine if she is a worthy master, I, Yue the judge will begin the final trail." |-|Japanese= 「クロウの作りしカード達よ｡ 汝等の主たることを望む者がここにいる｡ 『選定者ケルベロス』に選ばれし少女　名をさくら｡ 少女が真に我等の主にふさわしいか　我『審判者・月』最後の『審判』を行う。」 Final Judgement: End Romanji= "Shinpan shuuryou ga “shinpan-sha tsuki” sakura o atarashi omo to Mitomu mu." |-|English= "The trial is ended, I, Yue the judge, recognize Sakura as the new master." |-|Japanese= 審判終了　我『審判者・月』さくらを新しい主と認む Others Some incantations appear only once for a specific purpose during the series. Such as Yelan Li's incantation during the first movie. Category:Magic